Entrevistas SS
by Meep Writer
Summary: ¡Hola! Me llamo Jo y tengo este magnifico programa, donde podrán conocer más sobre sus héroes favoritos Super Sentai. ¡Participen con sus reviews, dejando sus preguntas y a quién desean conocer! Todas las dudas serán contestadas... (Se considerara la existencia de los Spirairangers, así que algunas personalidades y ambientes variaran un poco)
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y características que se mencionen de cualquier equipo Super Sentai ya existente, son de Toei Company LTD. Los Spirairangers y todos los demás OCs me pertenecen.**

**Esta es la escenografía del fic: un programa de entrevistas tipo EU. Jo tiene alrededor de 20 y 22 años y viste de forma casual, pero moderna.**

**Ahora... ¡Acción!**

(La chica entra por un lado del escenario, saludando con la mano. Sonríe y se sienta en un sillón de piel color beige)

Jo: ¡Bienvenidos todos! (multitud gritando emocionada) Jajaja, bien bien... Me presento. Soy Joanna Orqued, pero si me dicen así... ¡los matare! Así que solo soy Jo.

(Todos aplauden, riendo)

Jo:¡Y esta es la primera transmisión de Entrevistas S.S.! El programa donde podremos conocer más sobre nuestros héroes preferido. Muy bien, la dinámica del programa es así: Yo consigo los invitados y ustedes preguntan. ¿Qué tal?

Publico: ¡SI! ¡Genial!

Jo: ¡Excelente! En sus reviews dejen a quien les gustaría que se entrevistara en el primer capítulo y lo que deseen preguntarle. Puede ser cualquier equipo, cualquier miembro e inclusive, si lo desean, también villanos. ¡Adelante!

(Todos aplauden, asintiendo con emoción)

Jo: ¡Incluidos también los participantes en Legend Sentai Spirairanger¡

Una chica del publico: ¡Yei!

Jo: Jajaja. Bueno, es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión y avisen a quién quieren conocer ;) Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos!

(Aplausos y se apagan las luces)

**Y bueno, jeje, ya saben que hacer. Dejen reviews con cual sera el primer personaje entrevistado y sus preguntas. ;)**


	2. Kyra Millfy, Spirairanger

(Se encienden las luces. Jo esta en el sillón y el publico aplaude.)

Jo: ¡Bienvenidos! Es un gusto tenerlos de nuevo en este su programa

(Más aplausos)

Jo: Bien, esta es oficialmente la primera entrevista y quisimos iniciar con el pie derecho; así que... (frota sus manos con emoción) Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a esta chica, cuyo temperamento da mucho de que hablar. La fuerte y valiente SpiraiYellow...

(Murmullos de emoción del publico)

Jo: Jajaja, creo que ya adivinaron... ¡Con ustedes, Keirally Millfy!

(Aplausos. Kyra entra por un lado del escenario, saludando con una sonrisa. Se acerca a saludar a Jo y luego se sienta en otro sillón junto a ella.)

Kyra: Jeje, ¡gracias! Es un placer estar aquí.

Jo: El placer es nuestro. Muy bien, antes que nada, ¡que el publico sepa más sobre ti!

Kyra: ¡Adelante! (Ríe mientras el publico le aplaude)

Jo: Muy bien (mira a unas tarjetas que tiene en las manos) ¿Nombre completo y edad?

Kyra: Soy Keirally Fia Millfy y tengo exactamente 16 años y 7 meses.

Jo: ¿Por qué decidieron llamarte así?

Kyra: No tengo idea. (Risa general) Pues, Fia es por mi difunta tía. Y Keirally... (piensa un segundo) ¡Ah! Por el planeta en que nací.

Jo: ¿Dónde naciste?

Kyra: Keyron. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahorita...

Jo: Muy bien. ¿Por qué solo "Millfy"?

Kyra: Es simple: mi padre no tiene ningún nombre reconocido (risas)

Jo: Buen punto... Y hablando de, ¿qué piensas de tus padres?

Kyra: Los quiero mucho a los 2. Se que darían la vida por mi, a pesar de pelear tanto entre ellos...

Jo: ¿Estaban de acuerdo en que te unieras a los Spirairangers?

Kyra: No tanto. De hecho, creo que el único emocionado era Gai...

Jo: ¡Era obvio! (risas) Bien, (mira al publico) ¿quién quiere comenzar?

(Muchos alzan las manos emocionados, algunos gritan. Le dan el micrófono a una chica.)

Jo: Nombre y pregunta.

Yukari Ozawa: Me llamo Yukari y soy una gran fan de los Gokaiger. Mi pregunta es: ¿que opinas de tu equipo?

Kyra: ¡Que bueno que seas fan! Se que a Gai le encantaría conocerte. (ríe) Muy bien... ¿sobre los Spirairanger? Pues, al principio no me agradaban. Todos parecían tener bien centrado su objetivo y eso me enfadaba, porque me sentía perdida. Pero ahora que empiezo a conocerlos, creo que son chicos muy valientes y entregados a lo que hacen. ¡No les digan que dije eso!

Jo: (Ríe) Tranquila, de aquí no saldrá.

Yukari Ozawa: ¿que cambiarías de los Gokaiger?

Kyra: Nada. Pienso que así como son, cada uno con su personalidad, se complementan y hacen al equipo perfecto. Siempre han sido mi gran ejemplo a seguir.

Yukari Ozawa: ¿que es lo que mas te gusta de ser una pirata?

Kyra: Esa es fácil: ¡viajar! El conocer nuevas personas, probar cosas nuevas y tener una nueva aventura cada día. (suspiro)

Yukari Ozawa: Ultima, ¿que recuerdas de tu vida?

Kyra: Tengo buena memoria hasta eso, jeje. Los mejores recuerdos son los que tengo de mi infancia: Jay y yo corriendo por el GokaiGaleon, desesperando a Joe y derribando a Gai

(Risa general)

Yukari Ozawa: Jeje, ¡Gracias!

(Toma asiento sonriente mientras le pasan el micrófono a alguien más)

Jo: Bien, nombre y preguntas.

Saky: Me llamo Saky. Me gustaría saber, ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de ser un héroe?

Kyra: En realidad, siento que estoy en proceso de descubrirlo. Pero, por lo que Gai me ha contado, creo que lo que me encanta es el proteger algo que de verdad es importante para los demás, como sus sueños y esperanzas.

Saky: ¿Te imaginabas esto en tu destino?

Kyra: Pues en realidad... ¡si! Siendo hija de héroes, sentía que un día llegaría mi tiempo para pelear. Pero, por alguna razón, siempre había creido que, entre Jay y yo, lo elegirían a él.

Saky: ¡Pero fue a ti!

Kyra: ¡Y en verdad me alegro! (sonríe)

Saky: Y... ¿Que piensas sobre esto? ¿En realidad te gusta?

Kyra: Algo más de lo que estoy en proceso de descubrir... Supongo que si. Me gusta a mi manera.

Saky: ¡Gracias!

(Le pasan el micrófono a otra persona)

Cassidy: ¡¿Que tal?! Bueno, soy Cassidy pero creo que ya has respondido mi pregunta...

Jo: ¿Cuál era?

Cassidy: ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de salvar al mundo?

Kyra: Jeje, de hecho. El proteger algo importante, pero también el aprender algo nuevo.

Cassidy: ¡Gracias, Kyra-san!

(Alguien más se pone de pie y le pasan el micrófono)

Shaila: Soy Shaila. Algo que quisiera saber es, para ti, ¿Que es lo mas difícil de trabajar en equipo?

Kyra: ¡Dios! Sería más fácil preguntar que es lo sencillo...

(Risa general)

Kyra: Yo creo que es el encontrar donde encaja todo. Ya saben, así como un rompecabezas: piezas diferentes pero una sola figura.

Shaila: ¡Buena respuesta, gracias!

Jo: Muy bien, la ultima pregunta para finalizar.

(Una chica toma el micrófono)

Gia Lee: Pues... Soy Gia y me preguntó ¿cambiarías algo de tu vida?

Kyra: Hay algo.,.(pensativa) Pero no, en realidad no cambiaría nada. Ahim siempre dice que lo vivimos es por lo que somos ahora lo que somos, y tiene razón.

Gia Lee: Gracias (devuelve el micrófono)

Jo: Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por haber venido, Kyra.

Kyra: Al contrario, gracias por invitarme (mira al publico) Y si quieren conocer a otro Spirairanger, ¡yo misma me encargó de traerlo!

(Aplausos)

Jo: Bueno, ya lo oyeron. Dejen sus reviews y Kyra hará el resto (ríe) Y no olviden: todo personaje que pongan sera entrevistado, aunque llegue a tardar un poco. Lo digo por Er Deivi: ¡Conseguiré al Akibaranger, lo prometo! Aunque tarde, tú tranquilo.

(El publico grita emocionado)

Jo: ¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Yo soy Jo diciéndoles: ¡Háganlo sonar amigos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

(Jo y Kyra se despiden, mientras se escuchan aplausos y se apagan las luces)

**Jeje y bueno, ¡ya saben que hacer!**

**Si me tardo con Akagi Nobuo solo sera por 2 cosas: 1) Tengo que ver aunque sea el primer capítulo de los Akibaranger... y 2) Espero se junten más preguntas.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
